Toda rosa tiene sus espinas
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Zalgo vendrá. Él está cerca. Él sabe que algo muy poderoso está en camino, y él tiene que tomarlo. Sin embargo, depende de Slenderman que eso no ocurra. ¿Nunca se puede estar completamente solo o si?... Multipairing. Rated M por futuros capítulos. (Pareja principal: Slenderman x Jeff )
1. Chapter 1

Bien este es un nuevo proyecto que traigo, también con los personajes de creepypastas.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus grandiosos y respectivos autores. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro, para mi diversión y la de los que me lean.

Advertencias: Yaoi. Osea, BoyxBoy. Si no te gusta, no lo leas por favor. Si de lo contrario, eres de mente abierta, bienvenido! Rated M por futuros temas de futuros capítulos.

~Toda rosa tiene sus espinas~

Capítulo 1: Introducción.

El sol daba sus primeros destellos de luz este día. Pero sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podía colarse al interior de aquella vieja mansión en medio del bosque. Ni por las ventanas, ya que el dueño de ésta solía detestar la luz y las cerraba por completo, incluso les ponía cortinas.

Por ahora solo se oían ruidos provenientes de la cocina; un ser alto y sin rostro aparente, se encontraba preparando el desayuno. Para él solo sacó lo que parecía ser un órgano humano y lo puso en un plato. Pero en otro lado tenía una tacita con leche y un tazón con galletitas de chocolate. ¿Para que alguien como él querría eso?..

—¡Papá Slender!

Bajó corriendo una pequeña niña que llevaba una pijama rosa. De preciosos ojos verdes y rizado cabello castaño. Aunque de el corrían unas líneas de sangre por su frente, parecían ser marcas que jamás se quitarían. En sus brazos llevaba a Mr. Teddy, su inseparable osito de felpa.

—Oh... Ya despertaste, Sally.

Le respondió el alto ser, entregándole el tazón y la taza de leche. La niña sonrió de inmediato, le encantaba desayunar eso. A pesar de ser un ente, ahora ya podía volver a comer y otras cosas, gracias a Slenderman; ya que éste había hecho un trato con Zalgo para poder ayudar a la pequeña Sally.

–¡Yupi!

Fue lo único que exclamó y fue a sentarse al sofá a comer su desayuno. Slenderman se comió de un solo bocado el órgano que se había servido y subió a su despacho a ocuparse de unos asuntos.

...

—Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido...

Exclamaba fastidiado un muchacho de cabello castaño, que en su cara llevaba puesta una curiosa máscara. Suspiró y miró un viejo auto. Posteriormente, sacó una nota y la pegó en el parabrisas de aquel auto.

–Pareciera no tenerlo Masky, pero sabes que si lo tiene.

Respondió su compañero de chaqueta naranja, en lo que pegaba una nota en un árbol. En su rostro llevaba una extraña capucha de color negro, que tenía pintada una cara larga y triste en color rojo.

–Lo sé, lo sé... Trabajar tres años para Slenderman para ganarme mi inmortalidad y la dignidad de ser llamado un "monster"...

Mencionó, poniendo las comillas con los dedos. Suspiró fastidiado y se sentó en un tronco de por ahí. Hoodie se sentó a su lado.

–Creeme, no deseo que te metas a este mundo. Es lo peor. Te lo digo por experiencia. Yo... Quisiera que desistieras de esa idea y te quedaras como humano.

Hoodie lo miraba fija y seriamente.

–Y sigues insistiendo con lo mismo. Ya sabes cual será mi respuesta siempre. ¡No! No desistiré. ¡Entiendeme! No tolero la idea de envejecer mientras los demás siguen igual... -enrealidad, por la cabeza de Masky pasaba: "No tolero la idea de envejecer mientras tu sigues joven. No tolero la idea de darte asco y lástima" Pero eso jamás lo diría- No sé en que momento de mi vida tuve que nacer humano... Los humanos son un asco...

–Shhh!

Lo acalló su amigo, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la máscara. El castaño se había sonrojado por la cercanía de Hoodie; menos mal que traía la máscara. Bendita máscara.

–No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, ¿ok? Que los humanos son una bendición. ¿Y sabes porqué?

–¿Porqué?

–Porque sea lo que sea que haiga pasado, un día derrepente un humano se enamoró de una humana, probablemente tuvieron citas o algo. Hasta que llegó el día en que consumaron su amor. Dejandola a ella esperando lo más mágico de este mundo. Un ser humano tan mágico y hermoso que era capaz de poner una sonrisa en un demonio que se la pasaba con la cara larga. Y ese humano está parado enfrente de mí...

De verdad, de verdad le pondría un altar a su propia máscara. Que si no fuera por ella, Hoodie habría notado la cara completamente roja que tenía su amigo. Estaba sin palabras. Y se puso peor cuando el demonio tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo bien.

–Los humanos, aveces hacen cosas maravillosas. Así que no vuelvas a decir eso Tim.

Y lo decía muy encerio. Cuando Hoodie usaba el nombre real de Masky esque las cosas iban encerio. Masky no tenía nada que decir. ¿Hoodie acababa de ser romántico con él? ¿O era su imaginación?.. ¡Maldita forma que tenía ese chico de confundirlo!

–Vamos... Terminemos de pegar las notas que nos faltan.

Volvió a hablar el más alto, en vista de que el castaño no decía nada; y comenzó a caminar. El menor, aún atolondrado, solo asintió y siguió a su compañero.

...

–Go to sleep...

Susurraba con malicia un chico como de 17 años, de largo cabello negro y una sonrisa retorcida. Sus manos disfrutaban de ese dulce y cálido néctar rojo, que tanto le encantaba.

Su víctima había sufrido severos desgarres en el estómago, alrededor de 20 apuñalamientos con arma blanca. Pero eso no satisfacía al joven asesino, su fiel cuchillo se dirigió a la comisura de los labios de su víctima, abriendole una tétrica sonrisa casi al ras de la oreja. Repitió la misma acción del otro lado. Como último paso sacó una botella de vodka de su chamarra y la esparció en el rostro del muchacho, aventandole un cerillo después.

–Ahora eres hermoso... Deberías agradecerme...

Dicho esto soltó una risotada y le dió un trago a lo que quedaba de su botella de vodka para después retirarse del lugar, satisfecho por esta noche. Ya era bastante tarde, así que decidió ocultarse de la policía (que seguramente no tardarían en ir a buscarlo) en un bosque que conocía muy bien. Le encantaba ir a joderle la vida a ese tipo larguirucho...

...

Sus pies temblaban de miedo. Casi parecía que lo único que oía ya era el latido de su corazón. Para acabarla, esa estúpida linterna estaba comenzando a fallar. ¡Porque tuvo que olvidar su laptop en ese bosque tan tétrico! La pobre chica de aparentemente unos quince años, solo deseaba encontrar su electrónico aparato y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

–¿Qué es esto?...

Mencionó extrañada al ver una rara hoja pegada en un árbol. "Can't run" es lo que se leía en la hoja. Iba a ignorarla y tirarla al suelo, pero todos los vellos de su piel se erizaron al sentir una inevitable presencia delante de ella.

Un grito de miedo total fue lo siguiente que se escuchó cuando el ser sacó multiples tentáculos de su espalda. Ya podía sentir los gritos de esa chica pidiendo piedad.

Pero nada de eso llegó. Pues la chica cayó muerta al suelo por un largo corte en la yugular hecho con un cuchillo.

–Jeff...

Mencionó un poco molesto el ser sin rostro.

–¿Qué?... ¿Te molesta que la matara? ¿O es porque la querías violar antes?...

Respondió el chico pelinegro, riendose, pero enrealidad tenía el ceño fruncido, no sabía porqué, pero le molestaba el asunto.

–Jeff, cállate...

–¡Ven y callame!

Gritó enojado Jeff, aproximandose rápidamente a Slenderman, empuñando su cuchillo. Slender solo sacó un tentáculo y con un experto movimiento tomó al chico de un pie, poniendolo de cabeza. A deir verdad, Jeff no era un oponente para él.

–Deberías aprender de tus errores, Jeff. Y también algo de modales.

Dicho esto lo soltó, dejandolo caer al suelo. El menor se sobó la retaguardia adolorido y frunció el seño.

–¡Eres un pendejo Slendy! Y si te crees tan fuerte, ¡no sé porque no me matas y ya!

Su expresión había cambiado, ahora se notaba de alguna manera, triste. Enfadado, se sentó en el suelo, pateando una roca que había por ahí. Slenderman se estaba empezando a retirar, pero paró en seco cuando escuchó las palabras del menor. No pudo resistirlo.

Fue hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, mirando esa cara triste que tenía el asesino.

–No digas tonterías, Jeffrey...

Le dijo con una cálida voz, tomandole una mejilla con su mano izquierda. Las mejillas del chico enrojecieron rápidamente, pero frunció el seño y le desvió la mirada.

–N-no me digas 'Jeffrey'...

Tartamudeó nervioso, ese nombre le causaba dolor de cabeza y recuerdos borrosos.

–Perdón.

¿Qué?... ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Slenderman se estaba disculpando? No... Debió ser una alucinación... Sí, seguro eso.

–¡Papá!

Su momento se vió interrumpido por una pequeña que llegó corriendo y llorando a abrazarse a la pierna de su "papá". Jeff inmediatamente se hizo a un lado.

–¿Qué pasa Sally?

–Es que... Masky y Hoodie no están en casa, y sentí miedo.

La niña, apenada, miraba hacia el suelo.

–¿No están en casa? Hmmm... Bueno, volvamos a casa por hoy.

Jeff solo miraba a la "hija" de Slender con curiosidad. Le sorprendía coml un ser como Slenderman podía cumplir el papel de padre, y tan bien. Pero de igual forma, amaba molestar a esa niña.

–¡Adiós, fantasmita!

Se burlaba Jeff de la pequeña.

–¡Soy un ente!

Respondió enojada y le sacó la lengua al pelinegro, retirandose de ahí, tomando la mano del mayor. Slenderman le dedicó una última mirada al joven asesino, y después, desapareció entre los árboles junto con Sally.

9999966666999996666699999966666999996666699999

Se que la parte de Masky y Hoodie estuvo muy crepúsculo (?) xD pero... jumm.. tengo mis motivos (?)

Y hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Reviews? Que son mi única paga aquí, y como pobre gato vago que se la pasa de tejado en tejado, pues me la paso con hambre.

Miau~ me despido.


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo

PfannkuchenMorder! Reviews tuyos *w* -se revuelca dando vueltas en la cama(?)- perdona mi estupidez x'D es que me encantó tu historia Lies Liars! El final me mató QAQ y al mismo tiempo me encantó~

Y claro que planeaba actualizar aunque nadie leyera esto xD asi soy de fiel a mis historias. Es solo que, aveces (seguido) tengo bloqueos, y por eso subo otro fic mientras se me va el bloqueo (?)

Definitivamente me es más fácil escribir humor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 2: El comienzo

—Maldito y caluroso día...

Se quejaba un ser que llevaba un suéter con capucha negra. Iba caminando por los bosques sin un rumbo fijo, literalmente; se dejaba guiar por sus instintos, ya que este muchacho era ciego. No estaba vivo, ni muerto.

Derrepente sonrió. Una víctima estaba cerca, lo sabía, lo sentía. Oía sus pasos y podía hasta oler su miedo.

—Papá... mamá...!

Gritaba aquel niño de algunos diez años, al parecer estaba perdido y se encontraba buscando a sus padres. Presa fácil para Eyeless Jack, quien en un movimiento rápido lo tomó con una mano en la cintura y otra en la boca para que no gritara.

Eso no evitó que el niño pataleara y empezara a llorar por el terrible miedo, aun así, Jack fue rápido, a él no le gustaba andar con titubeos.

Sacó una daga y le hizo un corte en la yugular y otro en el estómago. Una vez que ya no sintió el pulso del infante, lo acostó en el suelo y sin pena alguna abrió más esa rajada en el estómago, metiendo su mano, buscando los riñones.

Tocó todos los órganos a su lado, ensuciandose completamente de sangre. Pero ninguno le interesaba, solo los riñones. Así que una vez que sintió dichos órganos, los sacó; y levantándose solo un poco su máscara azul, los llevó directo a su boca, comiéndolos cual animal.

Y hubiera seguido devorando su preciado manjar, de no ser porque sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Con la boca ensangrentada y los riñones en mano, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Detrás de un árbol había un pequeño rubio de no más de un metro treinta de esestatura. Sin saber porque, comenzó a temblar y estaba a punto de gritar de no ser porque un tentáculo le cubrió la boca derrepente, dejandolo sin habla.

Esto lo puso todavía peor, pues sospechaba bien de quien se trataba. Sus dudas quedaron resueltas al tener el "rostro" del ser que lo aprisionaba delante de él. Al parecer le estaba haciendo señal de que guardara silencio, pues tenía el dedo índice sobre lo que sería su boca.

No sabía porque, pero al chico rubio de vestimentas verdes, Slenderman le empezaba a dar confianza. Había algo en el alto ser que lo tranquilizaba. Así que sin oponer resistencia le hizo caso, y no hizo ningún ruido. Mientras, el ciego pelinegro agudizaba su oído pero ya no oía nada.

—Debí alucinar.

Se dijo a sí mismo y terminó de comer sus riñones, para después retirarse del lugar. Aún así, Slenderman esperó unos minutos para soltar el agarre. Una vez que lo hizo, le dijo al pequeño:

—Sígueme.

El rubio solo asintió y siguió al ser sin rostro.

...

—Rayos...

Murmuró el encapuchado Hoodie al caer directo al suelo después de saltar una reja de una casa ajena.. ¿Que hacía ahí? Se encontraba robando. Pero no como un vulgar ladrón, el solo robaba una cosa en específico: medicamento.

Y nisiquiera era para él, el demonio robaba esa medicina para su compañero Masky. El castaño sufría de ansiedad y ataques de estrés que lo hacían ponerse muy mal, casi como un loco. Por eso, tenía que escoger con suma cautela cada medicamento que robaba, no quería llevarle a Masky alguna pastilla que lo pusiera peor.

Salió corriendo de aquella casa con la medicina en su bolsillo. Tenía que llegar pronto a la gran mansión, pues ya no había pastillas en casa y Masky se estaba empezando a poner desquiciado. Por eso había salido rápido y de urgencia a buscar más.

Apresuró el paso y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la enorme mansión de su jefe; Slenderman. Entró de manera apresurada usando la llave que él tenía, y se detuvo un poco en la sala porque vió algo extraño: ahí estaba su jefe pero con un raro niño rubio. Parecía que estaban platicando de algo cuando él llegó.

—Emmm–se atrevió a interrumpir–, Slenderman ¿sabes donde está Masky?

—Está en su cuarto. Será mejor que te apresures con ese medicamento, se está estresando mucho.

Respondió el ser sin rostro, de manera amable, algo un poco raro en él. Sin embargo Hoodie no prestó atención a ese detalle y solo asintió con la cabeza, subiendo escaleras arriba en dirección al cuarto de su amigo.

Slenderman giró su vista denuevo a su pequeño acompañante, con intención de retomar la plática.

—Entonces, Ben ¿ese nombre me dijiste verdad?

El rubio aisntió varias veces con la cabeza, de forma rápida.

—Bueno, al saber que eres nuevo, entiendo que te pasara eso con Eyeless Jack. Pero no lo olvides, ese tipo no ve, pero te escucha y siente tu presencia mejor que nadie. Y es altamente letal.

El menor ecuchaba todo con suma atención. Este nuevo mundo le causaba pavor, pero tenía que aprender a adaptarse a el.

—Aunque... si mal no entiendo, usted es de los más poderosos aquí. ¿Porque me ayudó? ¿Porqué no se desiso de mi?..

Ben miraba al suelo algo nervioso, no se atrevía a mirar a la cara al alto ser. Slender suspiró.

—No lo sé. Supongo que siempre he querido hijos, y me pareciste un buen prospecto. Tengo una hija, pero deseo una familia grande.

El rubio subió la mirada sorprendido, ¿Slender se estaba ofreciendo a adoptarlo?.. Sonrió. ¡Tener al ser más poderoso del bosque como papá sería genial!

—¿U...usted quiere ser mi papá?

—Así es Ben.

El chico sonrió aún más.

—¿Puedo abrazarlo?

Eso si lo tomó por sorpresa. Usualmente nadie lo abrazaba, aunque de vez en cuando Sally lo hacía. Asi que respondió con un asentimiento y el pequeño se tiró a sus brazos. Slender correspondió el abrazo paternalmente, parecía que en verdad tenía instimito paternal.

—Y no me dijiste... ¿cómo te transformaste en esto?

El menor separó un poco el abrazo al oír eso. Suspiró y volvió su vista al suelo, algo incómodo.

—Yo... era, bueno; soy fan de los videojuegos... y... pero una vez... había un cartucho maldito y yo...–empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas– yo... no sé en verdad, todo es tan borroso y no quiero recordar nada...

El más alto vio que eso ponía mal al pequeño, así que solo le palmeó la espalda levemente, dando a entender que no era necesario que le contara más.

...

—¡Masky!

Entró corriendo a la habitación del castaño, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama, mordiéndose las uñas y jalandose el cabello.

—No, no, eso no será así... voy a envejecer, no quiero... no envejeceré... este es un loco, loco mundo... ya nada tiene sentido...

Murmuraba cosas vanas y absurdas sentado al borde de la cama. El encapuchado se acercó hasta él rápidamente.

—¡Masky! ¡Mírame, mírame! Te traje tus pastillas.

Prácticamente lo obligó a mirarle, tomándolo de la cara con sus manos. El castaño al oír de las pastillas, se quitó rápido la máscara y le arrebató el frasco a su amigo. Agarró tres cápsulas y con un pequeño vaso de agua se las tomó de manera apresurada.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el adolescente se comenzara a tranquilizar. Hoodie lo miraba de manera expectante, y depronto el ojiverde le devolvió la mirada, sonriendole.

—Oh Hoodie... siempre estás cuando te necesito... gracias por soportarme...

Le dijo y se acercó a él, abrazandolo con mucha dulzura, recargándose en su pecho. Esto sorprendió bastante al chico demonio, que sentía que su corazón se aceleraba por tenerlo tan cerca. Él amaba a Masky. Lo amaba con locura. Y sentía unas tremendas ganas de besarlo apasionadamente y de hacerlo suyo ahí mismo. Pero no. No quería asustarlo o que se alejara de él. Así que simplemente correspondió el abrazo con la misma delicadeza y cariño.

—Yo no te "soporto" Masky. Para mí es un placer estar a tu lado.

Respondió con franqueza y posteriormente le besó la frente con cariño, por encima de esos cabellos castaños. Las mejillas del ojiverde se encendieron. ¿Se supone que este tipo de contacto era normal en dos mejores amigos?

Al carajo. No le importaba. Solo quería que ese abrazo durara más y más y más. Pero desgraciadamente eso no pudo ser. Su perfecto abrazo se vió interrumpido.

—¡Hey Masky! ¡Y Hoodie! ¿Qué hacen eh~? ¿Puedo unirme a la diversión?

La molesta voz de Ticci Toby sonó por detrás de la ventana. Quien sabe cuando y como le hizo, pero se había subido hasta la alta ventana y estaba colgando de ella.

—Aggg Toby...

Reclamó enojado el castaño, separando el abrazo de manera rápida. Ese chico era en verdad molesto según Masky. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando Slenderman cuando lo contrató?..

Tomó su máscara y se la volvió a colocar, no le gustaba que lo vieran sin ella, solo Hoodie.

—Masky, ¡auch!–se quejó pues al entrar de lleno al cuarto, cayó ontra el suelo– venía a decirles algo importante!

—¿Y qué es?

Preguntó Hoodie sin darle mucha importancia, pues estaba enojado de que su momento con Maky se viera interrumpido.

—Hay una escencia rara en el bosque, puedo sentirla.

Aseguró el chico de lentes, con bastante seriedad, cosa rara en él.

—Y viniste hasta acá, entrando por mi ventana... ¿solo para contarme de tus bobos presentimientos?!

Gritó Masky alterado. Ese proxy si que lo sacaba de quicio.

—Pero Maaaaaasky! ¡Es encerio! ¡Mis sensores no fallan!

—¿Y cuáles son tus sensores?

Le preguntó el encapuchado.

—¡Eso depende! Cuando hay una escencia extraña justo como hace rato, esta mecha de mi cabello–se señala mecha–, se inclina hacia arriba. Cuando hay humanos cerca, esta otra mecha; se enrolla. Si mi ojo derecho comienza a temblar, quiere decir que el tío del jefe vendrá de visita. Y si estornudo tres veces seguidas, es que una fuerte tormenta se avecina... o también puede ser que haiga una flor de jamaica cerca, porque soy alérgico a la jamaica y...

No siguió explicando. Los dos presentes ya se estaban retirando del lugar sin hacerle el más mínimo caso. ¿Como tomar encerio esas cosas tan estúpidas que decía?! Si por algo llamaban a este chico "Ticci".

—¡Espeeeeeeeeren chicos! ¡Es enceriooooooo!

Siguió al par a donde sea que se dirigieran, lloriqueando.

...

—¡Entonces jugamos a las escondidas!

—Si, claro.

—¡Pero tu cuentas y yo me escondo!

—¡Está bien!

Respondió con una sonrisa el pequeño rubio. Slender lo había presentado con Sally, y por lo que se veía, a la castaña le había encantado la idea de tener un hermanito, ¡porfín tendría con quien jugar!

Slenderman estaba feliz con eso, se llevaban bien, no podía pedir más. Asi que salió un poco afuera a tomar aire, lo necesitaba. Caminó un buen rato por el bosque, pensando en muchas cosas. En como extrañaba ciertas cosas, en el pasado; solo él sabía todo lo que por su mente pasaba.

Pero sus pensamientos se turbaron al ver caminar cerca de él al pelinegro asesino. Ese jovencito que era y sería dueño de su corazón por siempre. Lástima que Jeff no lo supiera.

—Hola Slendy~

Sonrió traviesamente mirando al más alto. Su sudadera blanca estaba manchada de sangre, se notaba que acababa de asesinar a alguien.

—Hola Jeff.

Respondió Slender fingiendo indiferencia, que le salía bastante bien. Jeff bufó. No le agradaba que lo trataran con indiferencia, y si el que hacía eso era Slendy, se sentía aún peor.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Slendy? Hay un asesino nuevo en la ciudad, y está bastante guapo..

Comentó para hacer charla. La información era cierta, había un nuevo asesino en la ciudad. Lo que no sabía es porque se lo comentaba a Slendy, y menos porque tenía que mencionar que el tipo era guapo; como si quisiera picarlo o algo.

—Que interesante.

Respondió fingiendo (denuevo) desinterés. Jeff suspiró molesto, nunca lograba las emociones que buscaba en Slenderman.

—Tsk.. olvídalo. Que aburrido es hablar contigo. Mejor me largo con ese desonocido a decirle que si a lo que me pidió.

Enojado, comenzó a retirarse del lugar pero a los pocos pasos se vio detenido por unos tentáculos que envolvieron su cintura, volteándolo de frente denuevo. Slender lo repegó contra un árbol, hablando muy cerca de su rostro.

—Tu no le dirás que si a nadie, ¿OÍSTE?

Y lo decía bastante serio, se notaban los celos en sus palabras. Jeff estaba sorprendido, pero unos segundos depués sonrió con sorna.

—Y que harás para imped...

No pudo terminar su oración. Slenderman abrió su oculta boca y juntó sus labios con los del pelinegro de forma salvaje.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
